


Tea or Coffee

by Omnidraconia



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnidraconia/pseuds/Omnidraconia
Summary: does god prefer tea or coffee?
Relationships: Mr. KK / MZD
Kudos: 3





	Tea or Coffee

“So, tea or coffee?” KK asked.

“Hm?”

“You heard me, I know you did. I could never tell if you liked tea or coffee more.”

MZD rocked in his chair idly, chair entirely unbalanced but held steady by his passive powers. His fingers tapped the wooden dinner table as KK sipped his coffee across from him. Even though MZD wasn’t looking at his husband, but he could feel the pointy gaze KK always had.

“See, coffee is bitter and all tastes the same, and tea is just, water. They’re both gross to me. Well, as gross as anything can be for me,” MZD rambled, fingertip now giving a gentle scratching.

KK crooked his eyebrow, looking over the mug that he had in his hands. “So, explain why I see you drinking both?”

MZD’s mischief bubbled up and he gave a smirk without thinking. “I mean, it tastes better than actual water. Food’s all weird when they aren’t really sugary. I rather eat ice cream, yeah?” 

KK chuckled at the innocent side of MZD. It’s easy to forget he’s a god sometimes. While KK has seen the best and the worst of his god-for-a-partner, he never failed to seem human to him. That’s why they’re married, yeah?

“Alright, shut up. I get it, you can eat screws for breakfast.” KK teased, gazing at MZD as he shoved forward the donut box from the middle of the table. There was only one donut left (glazed… KK’s favorite). 

MZD perked up, sitting properly in his chair to grab the treat. Before scarfing it down without thought, he hesitated. “These are your favorite… do you not want it?”

KK closed his eyes, smiling warmly. It was rare to see him smile like that.. “Eh, it’s fine. My treat.”


End file.
